Waiting
by Brivilya Almasy
Summary: Revamped!There's a problem in Esthar, involving someone from Laguna's past. Everyone he loves is in danger, including our favorite SEEDs. Can they stop this man before he goes too far?Selvine, Sefitist, Squanoa and ZellPaigeLibrarygirl Ch 2 Up!
1. Prologue: Another Attack

Waiting

Disclaimer- I don't own FF8 (grumbles) even though I would like to. I don't own any of the characters. Don't sue.

Couples- Irvine & Selphie, Squall & Rinoa, Quistis & Seifer, Zell & Paige (Library girl)

NEW July 19, 2006_---- Im re-writing most of this… I kind of got some inspiration that will hopefully help me finally finish this story. And I'm changing the beginning a little bit too. Hopefully my writing style got a little better over the years haha. Thanx for reading!_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: Another Attack_

"Yes. How did it happen? … I see. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Yes I'll see what I can do. Alright, bye."

A sigh escaped from pursed lips. Laguna Loire, president of Esthar, had just gotten another alarming call.

There was another attack.

A building filled with both adults and children had been attacked. From what the security tapes had said, there were about 6 or 7 men all armed to the teeth that were holding the building hostage. The strange thing was that no demands had been issued.

Laguna was getting worried. The Esthar police obviously could not handle this. They would need more help. His finger pressed the intercom button.

"Kiros, Ward, will you both come in here please."

A tall man entered, and following him was a large mute man. Kiros and Ward had been his closest friends since the time they served together. And now they were his closest advisors. He trusted them with his life.

"Yes Laguna?" said Kiros as he took a seat. Ward remained standing behind Kiros.

"I assumer you know of what happened at the J. M Building today?" he asked. Kiros and Ward nodded.

Ward made some motions with his hand.

"He says that all these attacks must be related. There are too many coincidences for it not to be," Kiros paused, "I agree with him, Laguna. There's something fishy about these attacks."

Laguna considered this. "I think you're right. Has anyone been hurt yet?"

"No, not yet. But we can't let things get that far. We've been lucky so far." Kiros answered.

"I think…" Laguna was cut off as his secretary buzzed him on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Mr. President, sir, Chief Asher just called for you. He said he has some sort of evidence he wants you to see. He's on his way, sir." Said the secretary.

"Okay. Thank you Angie." He smiled. Maybe they could solve this by themselves after all. It wasn't long before Chief Marne Asher arrived at the Presidential palace.

"He's arrived sir."

"Let him in." They heard a buzzing as the door opened. Asher bowed as he reached Laguna's desk and took a seat.

"Good afternoon, sir. I wish I could be here with better news." Asher said looking grim. He handed Laguna a brown package. Laguna looked at it curiously. A shrill sound was heard. Asher reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Can I take this in here sir?" He asked. Laguna just nodded.

"Asher here." He said into the phone. His raised his eyebrow.

"Really? That was quick. Alright, clear out the scene. Was anyone injured? Good. I'll be back at the station in a bit." With that he hung up. He looked up to see Laguna looking at him curiously.

"The situation has cleared up, sir. The men who entered the building must have had another escape root. They got away." Asher paused. " They didn't take anything, though. And no one was hurt."

"That is odd. Why didn't they take anything?" Laguna asked.

"I really don't know sir." said Asher, "Well, back the package I guess."

"This was found at a dumpster just outside the J.M building. We checked it and all it was, was a tape addressed to you, sir." he explained

"Did you watch it?" Asher hesitated.

"Yes sir. We thought it best before we gave it to you, just incase." Laguna smiled.

"OK." He motioned to Kiros to take the tape and put it in the VCR. Kiros popped the tape in. A man appeared on the screen. They all moved a little closer to try and see his face, but they couldn't. The man sat in darkness. All that could be seen of him was his lips.

"Greetings President Loire. I'm sure as of late you've seen some of my work." The man smiled. He had a deep rumbling voice. Laguna clenched his fists in anger. This was the man behind all these attacks!

"Now, you're probably wondering why im doing all this." He paused, "Hmm, do I want money or power? Well, truth is I want neither."

"What I want Laguna, is revenge." Laguna gave a start. Kiros and Ward exchanged glances.

"Revenge for what you took away from me!" he exclaimed angrily. "I'll do whatever I have to, to make you suffer the way I did. You thought the attacks were the worst to come?" He laughed, "Just you wait Laguna. All you hold dear is in danger. Anything and _everyone_ you love. Just like what you took away from me." He got up and put his face near to the screen.

They could now see his features. He wore sunglasses so they could not see his eyes. He has a large nose and sandy blond hair.

"Do you recognize me?" He laughed again," No you probably don't. Oh well, too bad for you."

"Bye for now Laguna," he sneered, "Let the games begin." The tape ended there. Asher stood and took the tape out.

"Sir, do you recognize him at all." asked the Chief. Laguna shook his head.

"His voice..." Laguna trailed off.

"It does sound a bit familiar, doesn't it?" said Kiros.

"You all know him?" Ward made some gestures with his hands.

"He says that he also thinks the man's voice is familiar." Kiros explained. Asher sighed. He had hoped they would recognize the man's voice.

"Well, we know that he knows you, sir. I have to get going. I'll leave the tape with you for now, incase you can remember anything about him." Asher stood and shook the president's hand. He nodded to Kiros and Ward and left.

"This is troubling Laguna. He knows who you are and he wants revenge." Kiros said, "Did you ever do anything to anyone, maybe even if unintentional." Laguna shook his head.

"Not that I can recall. When I started to travel, you two were with me most of the time." Laguna jumped up all of a sudden.

"Squall! He said everyone I love is in danger. I have to warn him and the other kids." Cried Laguna.

"Calm down, Laguna. You can call him right now." Kiros said. Lately, Laguna had been trying to get Squall to open up to him and start a relationship with him. With Rinoa's help, the two were having civil conversations. Laguna was always worried about him and his other friends. He liked to think of them all of his children and worried about them as if they were.

"You know they can take care of themselves. They are Seeds Laguna." said Kiros smiling. "And they did save the world."

"I know, I know. That doesn't mean I have to stop worrying about my son and his friends" he said impatiently grabbing the phone. Ward motioned to Kiros to leave the room with him. Kiros shook his head and followed Ward out. He paused at the door.

"Laguna," The man looked up. "We could probably use their help with this." Laguna nodded. Kiros closed the door behind him.

He sighed. Maybe with the Seed's help they could solve this mystery before someone got injured.

* * *

Kay, that's it for now. I kinda changed it around a lot lol. But I think its better. I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few weeks, sorry hah I can't help being lazy. Maybe some reviews will help me speed the process along .

Brivilya Almasy


	2. Waiting for the Right Moment

Disclaimer- Don't own, never will. Here's Chap1 **_revised_**. As I said before I'm changing the chapters I had up cuz I wasn't happy with them. So the next one will be up soon, hopefully. Enjoy. Thanx for reading!

BTW, Stuff in _italics_ is their thoughts. Anything in **bold** is an announcement over the loudspeakers.

* * *

_Chapter 1-Waiting for the moment_

"Another one? It's only been a few days." Squall sighed heavily. Another attack in Esthar had just occurred.

"Alright, I'll talk to the others," he said, "Yes Laguna. I'll be careful. And I'll tell the others the same!" He smirked, his father (he still felt weird saying that) was always worried about him.

"We can handle ourselves, we're SEEDs" He held the phone away from his ear as he father screamed over the phone.

"OKAY! Calm down. I'll call you when I know when we can leave. OK, bye." He hung up quickly before Laguna could keep talking.

The news from Esthar had been troubling lately. Attack, after attack had been happening. And from what Laguna had told him, it would only get worse. Surprisingly no one had been injured at all. That was going to change soon. Laguna had told him about the tape that had been sent to him. And that everyone he loved would be in danger, including Squall and his friends.

'_Oh well, we're always in danger, being SEEDs. We can handle ourselves,' _thought Squall. He got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Nida? Can you get the others to come up here?" he said poking his head out the door.

"Sure, no problem." said Nida. Squall nodded and went back into his office.

'_Looks like we're going to Esthar,' _he thought. Maybe when all of this was done they could take a vacation there. He was sure Laguna wouldn't mind them staying for a while.

* * *

**Will the following people please come up to Commander Squall's office: Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, and Seifer Almasy. I repeat, please go to the Commander's office.****

* * *

**

Irvine yawned and stood up. He and Zell had been having lunch in the cafeteria when they heard the announcement.

"Let's go." Irvine said.

"But, what about the hotdogs? They're gonna be all gone if we leave now." replied Zell looking alarmed at the fact that he would have to leave his precious hot dogs.

"Come on Zell," He said rolling his eyes. "You've already had like five."

"SO! That's not enough." exclaimed Zell, his eyes wide. Irvine just shook his head and walked towards the cafeteria exit.

"Well, we have to go. You can get more later." he replied. Zell got up and ran after him. Before exiting he gave the hotdogs one last loving glance. Irvine just shook his head.

'_Hyne, my friends are weird.'_

* * *

Rinoa looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the announcement.

"QUISTY! Come on, just tell us, we're not gonna laugh." yelled Selphie pulling at Quistis's arm. "Just tell us who you like."

Quistis sighed. Selphie had been trying in vain for the past hour to get her to tell them who she liked. Rinoa had given up a half hour ago and began to read a book. But nothing could defer Selphie from her 'quest'.

"Selphie, I don't like anyone, OK. I told you this already." was the only answer she would give. Rinoa smirked.

"Then who have you been sneaking out to see every night?" she asked with a smile on her lips. Quistis blushed. Selphie's eyes widened.

"Are you dating someone?" asked Selphie looking shocked. Quistis hesitated, and then nodded. Selphie squealed loudly and jumped on Quistis hugging her. Selphie opened her mouth to speak, but Quistis hurriedly cut her off.

"Later, Selph, you heard the announcement. We have to get to Squall's office." said Quistis.

"I wonder whats wrong." said Rinoa quietly. Selphie looked at her and smiled softly.

"I'm sure it's only another mission or something like that." reassured Selphie. She linked arms with the other girls and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Seifer looked up in surprise as his name was called over the loud speakers. He had recently started to hang around Squall and his friends, trying to fix what he had done in the past. They were all friends again. Although, that didn't stop Seifer from being his usual self.

'_Another mission?' _he wondered. He stood and stretched. He began to walk towards the elevator. Seifer saw three girls run towards the elevator. It was Quistis! His eyes lit up.

"Quistis!" he called. She stopped and looked around. When she caught his eye, she smiled. He jogged over to them.

"Hey." He said, "Wonder what Squall wants."

"Maybe another mission," replied Selphie her eyes shining, "Maybe we have to blow something up!" The others just shook their heads at her. Who knew such a small girl would like to make things go boom. They entered the elevator and Rinoa pressed the button.

Seifer was shooting Quistis looks that she was trying to ignore. Rinoa and Selphie were chatting about something and not paying them any attention.

"Stop" she mouthed at him. He smirked and shook his head. He was about to speak when the doors opened. They walked out of the elevator to see Irvine and Zell already sitting down. Selphie eyes lit up when she saw Irvine.

"Hey guys," Irvine said smiling. Selphie sat in the seat next to him. Everyone took a seat and waited for Squall to start.

"Hey everyone. I'm not sure if any of you have heard, but there's been another attack in Esthar." said Squall quietly.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Rinoa looking worried. Squall shook his head.

"We've been lucky so far. The person behind this sent a tape to Laguna," he said sitting behind his desk. "Laguna has asked for our help. So I thought we could all go and help out. The Esthar police have been able to handle this so far, but he thinks the expertise of SEED maybe needed."

The others nodded their heads. Laguna had always treated them as if they were his children.

"We'll do anything to help Sir Laguna." exclaimed Selphie. Squall smiled. Selphie began to talk to Irvine and Zell about what they could do in Esthar. Quistis and Seifer were invited in their own conversation. Rinoa glanced at Squall and walked over to him.

"How's your father?" she asked quietly.

"He's OK. He's worried about these attacks though." Squall hesitated.

"Guys, there is one more thing." The others looked up. "In the message that was sent to Laguna, the man knows him. He said that everyone that Laguna cared about would be in danger. Including us."

"We're SEED," stated Seifer, "We're always in danger. We can handle ourselves."

Squall smiled, "That's what I told him, but we should be extra careful just incase." The others agreed. "That's all. We'll leave in three days on Monday at 0700. Dismissed." They saluted and walked out. Rinoa stayed behind.

Squall walked to her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned into him.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He gave her a small kiss.

"Do you think this mission will give us trouble?' Rinoa asked him.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

She hesitated, "I think we should be careful. I have a strange feeling about it." Squall looked into her eyes and slowly kissed her again. He leaned his head against hers.

"We'll be OK. We can handle anything." She nodded.

"Meet us for dinner in the cafeteria, okay?" she said pulling away from his embrace.

"I will." He turned to walk back to his desk when he felt something hit his backside. Rinoa smirked at him as she pulled her hand away.

"See ya later, honey." she said happily walking away. He just shook his head at her. Rinoa gave him a final wave as the doors closed.

Squall sighed. He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. He was waiting for the right time to propose.

'_Maybe after this mission.' _He thought.

For the first time in his life, he was in love. Squall wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rinoa Heartilly. She was his world. She had been instrumental in getting him to talk to Laguna and develop a relationship with him.

He sighed; the ring would have to wait. He put in his drawer for safe keeping.

'_Soon'_ he promised himself, '_I just need to wait for the right moment.'_

* * *

C'mon!" yelled Selphie, "Hurry up!" Selphie ran past the gate. Irvine followed after her.

"Selphie, slow down! Ow." He clutched his leg." You cheated!" Quistis ran past him.

"She's right, you know. You are slow." Irvine stared incredulously at her retreating figure.

"Are you kidding me? I'm much faster then her. I have longer legs! She tripped me!" When he finally caught up to the girls, he bent down trying to catch his breath.

"That's not fair Selphie." He said trying to appear stern. She just smiled at him.

"Wait up you guys!" Zell cried running up to them. Irvine laughed.

"Yeah I'm the slow one." Zell shook his fist at Irvine threateningly. Irvine laughed in return.

"We win!" cried Selphie high-fiving Quistis, who had a grin on her face,

"Only cause you tripped me." stated Irvine, walking up besides her.

"No! You weren't watching where you were going." She replied sticking her tongue at him. "It's not my fault you fell over my foot."

"You stuck out your leg on purpose!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-" Selphie was cut off as Irvine passionately kissed her.

Quistis rolled her eyes and turned towards the waterfall. She and the others often came out here to relax. It was peaceful listening to the sound of the waterfall. She loved to come out here with her boyfriend. Quistis shook her head.

'_I have to tell the others soon. Boy, they are going to be so surprised.' _She thought to herself with a smile on her lips.

Zell poked Irvine," Let her breathe cowboy." Irvine broke his kiss with Selphie and looked at Zell.

"You're just jealous because you don't got a girlfriend. Unless you call that library chick your girlfriend." Irvine drawled. He put his arm around Selphie.

"Paige is not my girlfriend!" yelled Zell. Irvine smirked.

"So you actually know her name" Zell blushed. Irvine opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as Selphie kissed him again.

"Ignore him Zell." Said Quistis turning around. "Hyne, are they still at it?" Selphie broke the kiss. She giggled a bit and sat down on the ground pulling Irvine down with her.

"So is she?"

"Well, no. I haven't…" Zell trailed off as he stared at his feet.

"You haven't what?" Selphie looked at him curiously. "Come on Zell!"

"I haven't asked her out yet." Irvine stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"That's it!" he asked trying to get his laughter under control. The girls glanced at each other and tried not to giggle. Zell turned red. "It's not funny guys!"

"Hahahah. Sorry Zell." said Quistis.

"So, why don't you? Are you that nervous to ask her out?" asked Irvine elbowing Zell in the ribs.

"I don't know. I want our first date to be perfect. So I haven't really gotten around to asking her out yet." said Zell fidgeting a bit. Irvine looked thoughtful. He snapped his fingers and jumped up.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered it to them. Zell's eyes widened as he listened.

"That is good." said Quistis.

"That's really good." added Selphie.

"I know." said Irvine with a smirk, that earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Don't get cocky cowboy." said Quistis smiling slightly. He grinned.

"So, Zell all you have to do is ask her out OK." said Irvine looking proud of himself.

"Ok. I can do that, I think." Zell frowned. Irvine slapped him on the back.

"You'll be fine. Now go get her." Zell was pushed forward by three pairs of hands. He waved as he made his way to Garden. Quistis also said she had to go. Selphie turned to Irvine.

"That was nice of you to offer to help him." She said putting her arms around him. He smiled and pulled his hat down over his eyes more.

"Hey, he's my friend. I want him to be happy." Irvine leaned down and gently kissed her lips. The kiss grew more passionate as Selphie ran her hands through Irvine's long hair.

"Sefie?"

"Yea?" Irvine looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

"I love you." Selphie returned his gaze.

"I love you too, Irvy" His smile turned into a grin. She hugged him tightly and they began to walk back to Garden, hand in hand.

'_I am SO gonna marry this girl one day.'_

* * *

A/N-Kay, im gonna end it here for now. I was going to continue and write where Zell finally asks Paige out but that will be in the next chapter. I hope you like my revisions hah. Some of the end is what was there before and I just added stuff. REVIEW please. Thanx for reading.


End file.
